It is becoming conventional practice at corporate meetings and other gatherings to connect a PC to a projector to project an image during the meeting. Also, a projector may access a projectable file stored in a USB memory loaded therein to project the accessed file (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-310247).
However, to project an image using a conventional projector, a PC storing the image has to be connected to the projector or a USB memory storing the image has to be loaded in the projector. In the case of carrying a projector to a remote location to perform the image projection, the PC or the USB memory storing the image to be projected must carried along with the projector thereby creating an inconvenience. Also, in the case where a PC or a USB memory storing the image has to be carried along with the projector, the PC or the USB memory may be lost or stolen so that there is a risk of confidential information leakage.